


Fours?

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The beings up above, they all love you [2]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The numbers don't matter all that much until Olivia decides to walk without her aids. This sets off a perfect Domino effect.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Olivia, Cesar/Olivia/Jasmine/Ruby/Monse/Jamal, Jasmine Flores/Ruby Martinez, Jasmine Flores/Ruby Martinez/Olivia, Latrelle/Cesar, Latrelle/Monse/Cesar/Ruby/Jamal/Olivia/Jasmine, Monse Finnie/Latrelle, Monse/Jamal/Ruby/Olivia/Cesar, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Ruby Martinez/Olivia
Series: The beings up above, they all love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599166
Kudos: 1





	1. Latrelle is not that bad parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> They're Black or part Black. (: Oscar still gets married. He just has three partners instead of one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latrelle decides to stop drinking lean, but he still feels crunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is mixedt and so is Cesar and therefore Spooky is too. Jasmine and Olivia are both 1/4 Black or something like that

I do not know how else I am supposed to relax without the old vices but my new crush's brother is dating at least three people and only one of 'em is actually a lady so

Olivia decides to ask me for help all the time

I, the meanie with long ass hair,

Decide to humor her

She decides to keep my name in her mouth with only sweetness on her tongue

Latrelle sounds so much better when she says my name


	2. Latrelle is not that bad parte dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flirt and Spooky is here for this.

Olivia walks around without her aids

Latrelle lets her,

he brushes her hair when she takes breaks

Ruby freaks out-

he kept his aid routine ongoing for **two weeks** over the regular time

Jasmine calms him down and lets him sit on her lap, it works real well

Monse gets Cesar to braid all of the **_mane_** that Latrelle calls his own

Latrelle smokes them all out

Cesar helps make this go smoothly

Jamal and Jasmine don't spend a lot of time in the Jeep when that happens

Oscar hugged them and gave them all green _green_ gummies

Olivia kisses them all a lot

Purple lip gloss marks them up and

Ruby wipes it off **only** when Oscar says they have to,

getting in trouble would for sure kill the vibe

Cesar and Monse make out with it still on- Jamal is **_enthralled_**

Jasmine helps Latrelle get it all off;

Jamal **only** does so too after everyone else is done

Oscar takes his babies out for a spin- one of them got Latrelle the new car

Spooky spends some money on this venture; he has _three_ partners now so

Cesar does Jasmine's hair, Olivia's hair, and Monse's hair too

Latrelle turns around and does some _deep_ Negro magic for Ruby

Latrelle spends **yet** **_another_** hour apologizing for being so unkind

Ruby sits on his lap and rubs his back in small soothing circles when he cries

Cesar cries too- Jamal and Olivia hug him tight

They get back to flirting- Monse makes them all turn some shade of red

when she offers to get a special blanket so they can fool around in the car


	3. judge me once, shame on you; judge me twice, shame on you still

Ruby has found

someone that can

take over for Oscar when he leaves the Santos.

Oscar knew

this was coming

but Cesar is shocked.

Monse decides

to go away for a few months

instead of

changing schools.

Almost everyone is shocked.

Yet

Oscar knows

it is because she listened to

a little bit of the voicemail.

At school, Jamal uses words

to get people

off their backs.

Latrelle and Cesar have been trying

to undo the damage

that Ruby did to the truce.

It takes a long ass time,

but they figure

something out.

Ruby has to do

grunt work

and odd jobs, but the newness

they've whipped up is so worth it.

The gangs have been up to

a lot of the same,

but the truce has allowed

for them to figure out

how the newest power vacuum

will be handled,

among other things.

Jasmine is planning on piercing her nose.

Ruby thinks it's a great idea.

Jamal and Latrelle got Jamal's ex

to pierce theirs for them because

it would be cheaper.

Olivia stands up

to the rumor mill;

it dies down

a little. Spooky

drives it back up

because he isn't

straight nor on the narrow.

The Santos leader

to be

is a weird ass nigga.

He exposes cheating rings

and drama galore.

The rumor mill takes a sabbatical.

Quite a few faculty and staff

embark on a more long-lasting

retirement.

Latrelle kisses Cesar in front of

most of the loudmouths

for a record breaking three and

a half

minutes.

He even

borrowed some

of Olivia's lip gloss. Cesar flushes

and the two of them go off to

find a corner in which to talk it out.

Monse holds Jasmine's hand and inhaler as

they wander the halls.

It does oh so much more

than help them breathe easier.

Jamal and Olivia and Ruby

link arms and talk

about hair colors.

The rumor mill

simply ceases to cycle.


	4. Four is the special number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!! first part

Latrelle had been working on a lot; his hair is even nicer and he is even stronger/Plus he and Cesar got tattoos

His parents hardly recognize him

Latrelle hangs

around the little girl

that

had a vice

grip

on all his love

and

her

almost

grown best friend

He likes the number four because it matches: four letters in the word/He likes the number four because it's soft as well as sharp

His mind is so unique that the Santos leader to be takes a liking to him/He even designed the tattoos

The party is a swinging success

Jamal has found proof that there are aliens visiting, this is good news 


End file.
